You and Me
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: When I first laid eyes on you, I knew there was something special about you. I wanted to know you; I wanted to know everything I could about you.


**Authors Note:** Hey guys, I know I should be updating _Falling Down_, but truth is, I have been preoccupied helping my friend Kristi aka vrukalakos write her story _New Teammate New Love?_ This is a one shot based off of her story. And if you haven't read the story, you really should. I've given you the title of it, and it is in my favorites or you can simply search for her profile.

**Disclaimer: **NCIS and all it's charcters are poperty of CBS. Bella Woods is property of Kristi aka vrukalakos. The song is You and Me by Lifehouse. Don't own, don't sue, thats all I'm sayin...

Reviews are love, leave some!

* * *

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

McGee sits at his desk staring at the clock. Time these days, it seems, has been moving extremely slow. He finds himself wanting to spend as much time with Bella as he possibly can, and work seems to take up the biggest part of their lives. They both love their job immensely, but wish that there were more hours in the day to spend together.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose_

Looking around the bullpen, he takes note of his other team mates. Tony and Ziva are lost in the world of paperwork for their current case, and Gibbs has been up in MTAC with Jenny for the last hour. He looks over to Bella's empty desk; she's up to her neck in forensics with Abby down in the lab.

Even at work it's hard to be with her.

_And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

After an hour or so of cracking the suspects computer, McGee looks up to find a smiling Bella at the head of his desk.

"Are you done yet computer boy? It's time for lunch," she says to him, trying to hide her affection for him from her team mates, but fails miserably; considering their relationship status is known through the entire NCIS department. Gibbs seems to have amended Rule 12, much to the surprise of his team.

Having no choice but to smile back at her, McGee stands and grabs his jacket from the back of his chair. "Just finished, what do you have in mind?"

She smiles as they both head for the elevator. Lunch is always the best part of their day.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
_

McGee looks at the calendar hanging above his computer. He and Bella have been dating for a year as of next week. Neither has spoken of their affection, namely the eight letters and three words which hold so much meaning to whoever says them. They don't need to say the phrase to know how the other feels, but on the rare occasions they do, everything can come falling down around them, but their world would never be shattered.

_You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

When he's not with her, he wants to be. When he is with her, he never wants their time together to end. He's planned out the perfect evening for them; now all he has to do is muster up enough courage to tell her how he feels.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove_

At work the next day, McGee musters up enough courage to ask Gibbs the most important question he'll ever ask in his life. He waits for his boss to get off the phone with who ever he's talking to and walks calmly up to Gibbs' desk. Gibbs looks up at McGee, "What is it, McGee?"

"Uh, Boss, can I speak to you for a moment?" McGee asks, glancing over to Bella with his eyes, then back to Gibbs. "In private?"

Nodding once, Gibbs stands. "This better be good, McGee," Gibbs says, and glances at Tony, who has taken a sudden interest in his and Tim's conversation. "Got something to say, DiNozzo?"

Tony shakes his head, "No boss."

"Then get back to work," Gibbs barks.

"Got it, boss."

_And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Tim and Gibbs walk down the hall and into one of the vacant interrogation rooms.

"What is it, McGee?"

"Well, as you know, Bella and I have been together for over a year now, and I love her, very much, sir," McGee starts, noticing that Gibbs' eyes have softened at the mention of his niece.

Gibbs places his hand on Tim's shoulder in a kind gesture, "I know that, McGee, she loves you too."

Tim smiles and looks down. "Let's hope so."

"What are you getting at McGee?" Gibbs asks, removing his hand.

"I wanted to ask your permission to marry Bella, sir. Her parents are gone, God rest their souls, and you are the closest thing to a father that she's had since she was fifteen. It would give me great pleasure knowing that I have your blessing in asking for her hand," McGee explains, and looks up to his boss with hopeful eyes.

McGee notices that his boss is showing signs of a rare smile. Gibbs reaches out and shakes his hand, "You have my blessing, Tim. But my previous statement still stands. You hurt her and I will not hesitate to shoot you."

Tim chuckles, "Believe me, sir, I have no intention on ever hurting her."

"You've said that before, Tim," Gibbs says, reminding Tim of the month of hell the pair went through when he found out that Bella was the boss's niece.

"That was a one time thing. I promise," Tim says, giving Gibbs his word.

"I'm counting on that, McGee."

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out_

Tim stands in the middle of Bella's living room. It's the Marine Corps birthday ball and they were supposed to be there an hour ago.

He glances at his watch and sighs. "Bella come on! We are late."

"Keep your pants on, Tim! I'll be right there," Bella shouts down the stairs.

"You said that ten minutes ago, honey," Tim reminds her, and turns when he hears her clear her throat.

Bella smiles, taking in his reaction; his mouth is slightly open, and his eyes are wide. She watches him take in the sight of her in her ball gown. The baby blue of the material brings out the rich brown of her curly hair, and eyes. She smiles wider as he makes his way towards her.

"I'm guessing you like the dress?" Bella asks, as Tim takes one of her hands.

Tim nods, "You look amazing in the dress, Bells. You're absolutely stunning."

Bella leans in and kisses him sweetly on his lips. "You don't look to bad yourself, handsome. Let's go."

He laces their fingers together, and walks her out to the car after locking up her house. He smiles, thinking of how perfect this setting is going to be. Their closest friends are going to be there tonight, and he can't wait.

_Everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right_

Upon arrival to the upscale ball room, the couple is met by Tony and Ziva. Ziva looks stunning as always, the royal blue of her dress stands out against her olive skin, and her hair is in lose ringlets. Tony is wearing and expensive Armani suit. Both are smiling, and are wrapped up in each other; _the new couple glow_, Bella thinks with a smile, and waves to her best friend, and team mate.

"Bella, you look amazing," Ziva says, kissing her friend on the cheek.

Bella returns the gesture and smiles, "As do you, Zi. I see you and Tony are having a good time."

Ziva smiles, feeling Tony wrap his arms around her waist from behind. "Of course we are. Ninja here has let me show her off. You look nice, Probie Woods."

Bella smiles, only Tony would add her last name to the end of that word, considering Tim still answers to 'Probie'. "Thank you, Tony. Have you seen the boss man?"

"I think he's over with Director Shepard and Abby."

Bella grabs Tim's hand and smiles, "Thanks. We'll see you two later."

Once they reach the table that Gibbs, Jenny, Abby and Mark are at, Bella puts her hand bag down next to her Uncle. "Hey, guys. Sorry we're late."

Gibbs smiles and kisses his niece on the cheek, "Ah, you're not late; we're all just really early."

Bella smiles, "Thanks Uncle Jay, but that didn't work in high school, and it doesn't work now."

"Well, I tried. You look very nice tonight, Bella," Gibbs says, and Bella receives a chorus of 'Yeahs' from the group.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

There are couples out on the dance floor, and among them are Bella and Tim. They are swaying softly to '_I Will Be Right Here Waiting For You'_ by Brian Adams. Bella's arms are hooked around Tim's neck and her head is resting on his chest listening to the steady beating of his heart.

She breathes in the scent of his cologne, never wanting to go a day without the scent, she smiles. This past year has been a whirlwind. She never in a million years imagined that she could feel like this towards another man. After Connor had been killed, she all but swore to never love another man the way she loved him.

The day she first walked into the bullpen, something about Timothy McGee pulled her in. She's not entirely sure what first attracted her to him, but she's glad she took Jenny up on her offer of becoming and NCIS agent. It was by far one of the best decisions she's made in her life.

_  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

In the middle of the song, Tim stops moving, and so does Bella. She turns her head upward to be met with his loving green eyes. "What is it, Tim?"

"I just-I wanted to look at you," Tim says, with an innocent shrug of his shoulders.

Bella smiles shyly at him, "Tim, you're embarrassing me."

(Across the room)

Ziva looks over Tony's shoulder and stops dancing, "Tony, he is going to do it."

Tony turns, "No, not here. Do you think?"

Ziva nods and smiles, tears already forming in her eyes, which is hard to accomplish, she never cries. "Yes, I do. Watch."

Gibbs smiles, and turns Jenny to the young couple on the dance floor so she can witness the moment as well. He signs to Abby, and she just about cause Mark to get whiplash from her turning him in excitement.

(Back to Tim and Bella)

Tim chuckles, "I don't mean to embarrass you, Bella. You're just stunning."

She smiles, and says, "So you've said, can we go back to dancing now? This is one of my favorite love songs."

Tim shakes his head. "No, actually, I wanted to say something to you." He receives a nod and a confused look from his girl friend and continues. "I love you, so much Bella. I can't imagine my life without you, and I'm so glad that you walked into NCIS last year.

When I first laid eyes on you, I knew there was something special about you. I wanted to know you; I wanted to know everything I could about you. Everyday with you is a blessing, and I never want the days to end while we're together. You have become the best part of my life, and I never want to lose that." He fumbles around in his jacket pocket and pulls out a small navy blue box, Bella gasps as she watches Tim fall to one knee. He opens the box and takes her hand in one his, and looks up at her.

"Tim-" Bella breathes out, with tears in her eyes.

He shakes his head to hush her, "Bella Woods, would you be my wife?"

Tears fall freely from her eyes, and she nods, "Yes, Tim, of course!"

Tim smiles and stands wrapping her in his arms. They kiss for a short while, and he slips the ring on her finger, smiling as their friends come up and congratulate them.

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_


End file.
